New Place, Same Old Story
by Mr.Ordinary
Summary: Cam Thompson's life has been one move after another, until a mysterious girl comes into his life and finaly makes him feel like he has a home. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! R and R flames accepted, just want to know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW!I NEED POSITIVE REINFO
1. Default Chapter

"Bye honey have a good day at school" said the woman in the drivers seat as her dark haired bright eyed son got out of the car. It was his first day of grade 10 in a new school. _"Great, now I'll have to spend the next hour trying to find my class" _he thought as he stepped through the front door of the school. "Hey you! Get to class" came a voice from inside the office. "I'm new, do you know were room 222 is" asked the boy hopefully. "It's down that way" said the woman in the office vaguely waving her hand down a hall._ "Thanks for nothing" _he thought to himself as he plugged in his headphones and trudged down the hall.

When he finally found the right class, he paused in front of the door. "Showtime" he said under his breath, and he walked in

It looked like every other class he had ever been in, white walls, neat little rows of desks, with sullen teenagers who did'nt care in them. He always hated this part of moving, having to always meet new people. None of the kids in the classroom even semed remotely interested in him or getting to know him, _"No matter" _he though _"in a couple of months I'l have moved another thousand miles away from my home in London and away from this stupid town."_ Sometimes he just wished that his family would settle down somewhere and have a normal life, but in the back of his mind he knew that would never happen

When he got to the front of the class, the teacher stood up, and the kids quited down. "Ok class, we have a new student from London who will be joining our class today. I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Camlin Thompson." There were a few muttered greetings and one or two kids looked up. "Thats your seat in front of the late-as-always Ms. Parr" whispered the teacher wavind his hand to one side of the class, not looking up from his papers. Some was nice enough to point him to the right seat. As Keane was sitting down he heard the dor open and someone rushing in and apologizing to the teacher for being late. "It's ok Ms. Parr I've come to expect you being late by now, take your seat." said the teacher sarcasticaly. Cam heard footsteps coming towards his desk then a figure in dark clothes brushed past him and into the desk behind his.

As the class slowly got into gear, the girl behind him tapped him on the shoulder and whispered"Your new here ar'nt you" "Yes its my first day here, my name is Keane Thompson...


	2. Should Have Known

Authos Notes:Sorry about the name screw up, his name is Cam not Keane

Disclaimer:I dont own anything (especialy the Incredibles) except Cam.

..." I just moved here from London" Cam said quietly, without looking up. "Oh realy, then weres your accent" the girl asked in an innocent tone. "It got confiscated at the airport" Cam replied still not looking up. The girl giggled which merrited a sharp look from the teacher. "Your funny" she whispered quietly to avoid attention from the front of the class"my name is Violet, Violet Parr." she continued extending her hand.Finaly looking up from his work Cam shook her hand "It's nice to me-..." he started to say, but his breath got caught in his throat when his eyes fell upon Violet for the first time. _"She's beautiful"_ he thought _"the way her hair falls across her face..." _By then Cam had realized that he had yet to finish his sentence. "...meet you, its nice to meet you" he stammered. "Likewise" she said cooly. "If you two are quite finished" came an annoyed voice from the from of the class " I'd like to get on with my class." Both Cam and Violets heads snapped up to see the teacher impatiently waiting for their response. Cam hung his head to try and hide his redening face. As Violet was talking their way out of a detention Cams eyes caught something unusual sticking out of Violet bag, a black mask...

When the bell rang Violet hurried out of the class. She felt like kicking herself _"Late on the first day" _she thought to herself _" but I could'nt have let those two thugs get away. I'l bet Dash made it on time." _As she rounded the corner, laughing inwardly, she saw out of the corner of her eye a figure stumble out of class and drop all of his books all over the hall. This sceen was a little weird until Violet saw a group of guys wearing matching football jackets laughing and pointing at the figure sprawled out in the hall. Feeling her anger building Violet willed for there to be a solid wall of invisible concrete in front of the face of the guy who had done the tripping. The rest took care of itself. She then rushed over, past a figure lying unconcious on the ground, to help the unfortunate soul with his books. "Those guys are jerks, here let me help you." she said stooping down to help pick up the books."Its ok there were guys just like them back in my old school in London only theyd take people and stuff their heads in the toilet" said they boy from behind the hair that fell across his face."Cam"said Violet, realizing who is was she was helping."Yep thats my name" said Cam looking up to see who was helping him. _"Its her" _Cam thought. "Here you go, and dont worry about those idiots" said Violet, casualy looking over to the jock on the floor nursing a bump on his head" they wont give you any more trouble". "Th-thanks, hey, do you think that maybe,sometime, you and me cou" "Vi" came a vioce, cutting off Cam in the middle of his question.

The voice had come from a guy a little ways daown the hall. He was about Cams size, a litle taller, with brown hair. He was wearing a black turtle-neck and grey jeans. "Tony" Violet screamed joyfully as the dropped Cams books on the floor, and ran over and jumped into his arms, kissing him on the mouth."I thought you were'nt getting home until tomorrow" giggled Violet."I know, I caught an earlier flight and I decided to suprise you" Tony said, still holding Violet. As they talked, a little way down the hall, a figure stooped down, picked up his books, and dissapeared into the crowd.


	3. Shatters

Author's Notes: I hope you've liked the first two chapters, if you have'nt guessed I've taken my own life, and changed it to the Incredibles (Cam is me, my real name is a secret though mwahah), Il try to develop the plot in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles,no matter how much i want to, I do on Cam though so if you want to use him, just ask me

_" I was stupid...delusional even, to think that someone like her would even think of me like that. I'm just some buck toothed English boy that she feels sorry for because I've got no friends" _fumed Cam as he fought his way through the crowd of people all trying to go in diferent directions. Cam eventualy plowed his way through the mass of people to the door of his classroom. Five minutes into the "sacred" introduction's and seat assignements Cam was completely zoned out, in his own little word of dissapointment._"...I mean even if this were some bizzare, wanked out parralel universe, and I was some kind of ladies man she still would'nt even give ma a seond glance. Now this Tony chap, he knows what hes doing with women, with the turtleneck, well groomed hair and the-"_

"Ahem, Mr. Thompson! Please take your seat!" the teacher practicaly yelled, jerking Cam back to reality and a class full of giggling and pointing teenagers.

When Cam sat down, his face burning, the teacher started droning on about how math will be the most important thing in a young person's life.

_"Yah right, the most important thing in my life right now is a gym membership and a million dollars worth of plastic surgery"_

Cam thought sarcasticaly

As the teacher continued on monotonously about the virtues of trigenometry, and the importance of algebra._"Well at least I can dream"_ he thought glumly, taking out his battered C.D. player and letting the sounds of other people problems put him at ease. Suddenly a thought hit Cam like a thunderbolt. Maybe if he got so lucky in his homeroom class, maybe it would happen again! Cam spun around quickly, crossing his fingers under the desk.

And to his dismay the desk behind his was empty. And so, holding onto the hope that his soulmate would walk into the classroom and take the seat behind his, Cam sar quietly for the rest of his class.

(a couple of hours later at the Parr household)

"So, Vi how was your first day of school" Helen Parr asked her daughter from across the table. As Violet proceeded to give every detail of her first day of school Helen smiled to herself. Helen had noticed that since their ordeal with Syndrome, her daughter had become more open with her emotions, but she stil retained some of her quiet and defensive personality

."..but other than that nothin else is new..." Violet trailed off into silence."Thats great Vi, how about you Dash, how was your first day?" Helen asked, turning to her oldest son. "Well we have a new science teacher and he realy creeps me out, I think my old teacher warned him about me because he was watching me all day waiting for me to do something but I did'nt, I was a perfect little student all day, drove him crazy!" Dash said in record time."Thats great Dash, now could you try it without spraying food all over the table" said Violet sarcasticaly, pretending to wipe food off her face with her napkin "Ha-ha" said Dash sarcasticaly.

"So Bob are you and Lucious going bowling tonight?" asked Helen as Violet and Dash argued amongst themselves,with Jak-Jak in his high chair laughing hystericaly. "Huh, oh yeah he should be here any minute now.." replied Bob distractedly. "Are you realy going bowling this time?" asked Helen jokingly. "Uh huh" Bob said with the same distracted aire to his voice."What;s on your mind honey" Helen asked as Bob stared off into space."What, sorry. Don't worry honey, everythings...fine." Bob said. "It's just that you seem so distracted lately and.." Helen started "Everythings fine" said Bob, a little louder this time. "Ok I believe you. But if anything was wrong you'd tell me right?" asked Helen with worry in her voice. "Of course" said Bob unconvincingly.

Helen was about to delve deeper into the problem when the doorbell rang. Dash was there in a heartbeat. "Hey Lucious! Ice of you to drop by!" said Bob entusiasticaly. "Bob you've got to let that one go." joked Bob's best friend, Lucious Best a.k.a. Frozone. "Ok fine ruin my fun" said Bob pouting comicaly. "Hey Lucious." gurgled Dash as he spit out a mouthful of water into he air. "Whoah!" shouted Lucious shooting a ball of cold air, freezing the water into a jagged icicle and vaulting forward into the air. He missed the catch by mere centimeters, and the ice hit the floor with a crash. "Yesssss," exclaimed Dash "I love it when it shatters!" "well as much as you love it you still have to clean it up." said Helen, looking sternly at Dash. In a flash he was back from the kitchen with a broom and a dustpan and was cleaning up the shattered bits of ice. "Have fun bowling you two" shouted Helen as Bob and Lucious headed out the door. "And now police scanners!" she shouted, hearing laughter and Lucious assurances from outside.


End file.
